Hedwige et Sanayan
by Barbotine
Summary: OS HPDM Je suis Hedwige, la chouette du célèbre Harry Potter, et je suis fou amoureux de Sanayan, le magnifique et unique hibou de Drago Malefoy. Mais voilà, nos maîtres se détestent. Mais foi d’Hedwige Potter, ils finiront ensemble…


**Auteur :** Diabolik vampyr

**Rating : **M pour lemon

**Genre :** Romance

**Avertissement : **c'est un slash, doncrelation homosexuelle

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **Tout est à JK Rolling

**Résumer : **Je suis Hedwige, la chouette du célèbre Harry Potter, et je suis fou amoureux de Sanayan, le magnifique et unique hibou de Drago Malefoy. Mais voilà, nos maîtres se détestent. Mais foi d'Hedwige Potter, ils finiront ensemble… OS HPDM

Et maintenant, l'histoire ...

_Point de vue de Hedwige _

_Je me présente, je suis Hedwige, la chouette du célèbre Harry Potter depuis six ans et demi. J'adore mon maître, il a toujours tout fait pour que je passe de meilleur été que lui. Ces stupides moldus! Juste à y penser, je me met en colère noir. Mais le plus important, c'est ce qu'il a fait cette année, il y a deux semaines. Il a enfin tué une bonne fois pour toute la tête de serpent mégalomane et timbré qui lui servait d'ennemis mortelle, j'ai nommé Voldemort! Résultat, il a libéré le monde magique et moldu d'un meurtrier à la puissance 4, un Hitler des temps modernes. Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut Grynoups? 'Nayan va encore me faire une crise de jalousie!_

_Point de vue de Sanayan_

_Bonjour, moi c'est Sanayan, le majestueux, le grand, le magnifique hibou de Drago Malefoy. La modestie? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Et merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ce stupide Grynoups? _

_-Hey espèce de p'tit con, arrête de maté les fesses de ma chouette!_

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend lui. Hedwige est ma petite amie, pas la sienne. Il n'y a que moi qui est droit de regarder ses fesses. Pff! Il y a vraiment des Grand Duc qui ont du culot. Là je crois que je m'égard. Où en était-je? Ah oui! J'allais vous parler de mon maître. Il a toujours été un type prétentieux, arrogant, froid, riche et tout un tas d'autre choses pas très gentil. Après avoir failli tué Dumbledore, il avait beaucoup réfléchis à ce que ce dernier avait dit avant que Rogue n'arrive et il avait fini par s'enfuire. Et sa ira encore beaucoup mieux après ce soir, après le plan que moi et Hedwige, ma belle Hedwige ont n'a concocté. _

_Fin du point de vue_

Lasse, Harry Potter s'observait une dernière fois dans le miroir. À première vu, il avait l'air d'un garçon normal, mais si on s'attardait sur ces yeux émeraudes, on voyait bien qu'il avait vieillis trop vite. Il essaya en vint de replacer ses cheveux de jais indiscipliné, sans succès avant de soupirer et de descendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où l'attendait Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses deux meilleurs amis.

La salle était pleine à craqué. Tout les sixièmes et septièmes années étaient présent, ainsi que les parents, des journalistes et des gens du ministère. Sur la scène, les bizar sister jouait un air populaire un peu rock. Quand Harry entra, accompagner de ses deux amis, tout le monde se tourna vers lui et le groupe cessa de jouer. Ce fut les cinq membres (NdA :Je ne sais pas vraiment combien ils sont, donc j'ai improviser. Si quelqu'un le sait, dites le moi.) qui furent les premiers à réagir et ils se mirent à applaudire, bientôt suivi de tout le monde. Gêné, il continua à avancer, alors que les gens se tassait pour le laisser passer. Une fois près de Mc Gonnagall, la nouvelle directrice depuis la mort de Dumbledore c'est-à-dire à côté de la scène, Harry lui murmura : « Je croyais qu'il n'y aurai que les élèves? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment Harry, tu as un discourt à faire. »

« Un quoi?… Un discourt?… » demanda le Survivant, soudain plus angoissé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le directeur le poussa sur la scène où le chanteur lui tendait son micro.

« Hum… Je n'avais pas prévu faire un discourt ce soir. Je ne compte pas vous racontez ce qui c'est passé il y a deux semaines, même si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je vais vous parler des héros, les vrais héros, ceux grâce à qui tout à été possible. Vous vous demandez sûrement de qui je parle puisque c'est moi qui l'ai tué, qui ai fait la plus grande partie du travaille, mais je ne suis pas le véritable héros. Et seulement fait ce que je devais faire. Tué ou être tué. C'était moi ou lui. C'était écrit, je n'avais pas le choix. Les vrais héros sont ceux qui l'avait ce choix. Le choix de se battre contre lui et ses idées, le choix de s'impliquer pleinement dans cette guerre interminable. Que se soit les aurors, l'ordre de Phénix ou la branche annexe de l'ordre, l'armé de Dumbledore, destiné aux élèves. Ils ont tous risqué leur vie pour une juste cause. Certains y ont même laissé leur vie. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Alastor Maugrey, Remus Lupin, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavande, Parvati, les longdubas, Padma Patil et tout ceux que j'ai oublié, tout ceux qui ont combattu, mort ou vivant. Je finirai en demandant de bien vous amuser ce soir, une ère nouvelle commence, une ère de paix. Amusez vous, mais n'oublier jamais les morts, qu'ils soit moldu ou sorcier. »

Il descendit de la scène sous les applaudissements, puis les premières notes d'une nouvelle chanson retentit. Le Survivant vit avec désespoir le groupe du gouvernement s'avancer vers lui. Ils étaient deux, bien habillé, dans la cinquantaine, les cheveux grisonnant.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter, je suis Dimitri Rickley et voici mon collègue, Charlie O'Connor. Vous avez débarrassé le monde d'une ordure et à cet effet, nous voudrions vous donnez l'ordre de merlin premier ordre. Nous aimerions vous voir à la rencontre annuelle, le premier juin, dans la cour arrière du ministère où vous recevriez votre prix. »

« Je ferai ce que je peux »dit poliment Harry, même s'il voulait à tout prix partir et aller ce reposer.

« Nous avons aussi quelque chose à vous proposé » continua O'Connor « Monsieur Rufus Scrimgeour mort, sa succession étant assurer par Miss Ombrage qui est a Azkaban, le gouvernement est plutôt instable. Pour l'instant, personne ne souhaite prendre part au élection. Le peuple sorcier d'Angleterre a droit à un bon ministre de la magie et vous semblez être fait pour ce rôle. Le peuple à déjà confiance en vous. »

Harry était abasourdi. Lui, ministre de la magie? Il n'y avait jamais pensé.

« Messieurs, comme je l'ai déjà dit à monsieur le ministre, je ne veut rien avoir à faire avec le ministère. J'était et je serai toujours l'homme de Dumbledore, même dans la mort. Mais si je puis me permettre, je suis sur qu'Arthur Weasley serai un bon candidat. Je l'ai aperçu plus tôt, près du buffet. Maintenant, veillez m'excuser, j'ai des gens à voir. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. » termina Harry en leur serrant la main, puis il partit, les laissant abasourdit.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ses amis, il fut intercepter par un journaliste qui l'agressa de question auquel il n'avait le temps de répondre.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre à toute vos questions ce soir. Envoyez moi un hiboux et je verrai ce que je peux faire, d'accord? »

Il partit sans un mot de plus, laissant le journaliste déçu. Arrivez près de ses amis, il s'assit en soupirant. Seulement Ginny et Neville était assis à la table. Il chercha Ron et Hermione des yeux, et il finit par les trouvé, s'éclipsant de la salle tout en s'embrassant. Harry soupira encore et ses tourna vers les deux autres, mais ils étaient en train de s'embrasser. Un autre soupir et il se leva. Par on ne sait qu'elle miracle, il réussit à sortir sans que personne le voit. Arrivé devant son dortoir, il entendit des gémissement de l'autre côté et il fit demi-tour. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de surprendre Ron et Hermione. Il décida alors d'aller dans une salle qui se trouvait près de la volière. Grâce un sort qu'il avait lui-même créé, tout son courrier y était automatiquement transporter. Le couloir était vide et sombre. Alors qu'il tourna un coin, ce fut la collision. Les deux concernés s'étendirent de tout leur long sur le sol. Harry se leva en se massant le coude alors que Drago se massait la tête.

« Potter. » salua Drago

« Malefoy. »prononça Harry de la même manière.

Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quand deux hiboux arrivèrent en poussant des hululements. Harry reconnu sans peine sa chouette blanche de toujours, Hedwige. Ils foncèrent sur les deux jeunes gens.

« Hedwige, qu'est-ce qu'il te pend? » cria Harry

Et en même temps, Drago criait : « Lâche moi Sanayan! »

Mais les deux hiboux ne semblaient pas vouloir comprendre. Ils se posèrent sur leurs maîtres et ils leurs donnèrent des coups de bec. Après quelques temps, ils se décidèrent à partir vers la volière, toujours en hululant. Ils se tournèrent souvent vers eux comme pour leur dirent de les suivre. Drago et Harry se regardèrent un instant avant de suivre leurs animaux. Les deux oiseaux s'engouffrèrent dans une pièce, bientôt suivis par les garçons. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que se soit, les hiboux sortirent juste avant que la porte ne se ferme. Drago haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte, mais celle-ci demeurai désespérément fermé.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Cette putain de porte refuse de s'ouvrir. » hurla Drago

« Je crois que l'on ai enfermé »

« Vraiment? » lui répondit le Serpentard, sarcastiquement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte et lui donna un gros coup de pied, mais celle-ci ne s'ébranla même pas. Il respira un bon coup puis se tourna vers son ennemis de toujours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » murmura-t-il, calmé.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je vais faire ce que je venait faire ici, lire tranquillement mon courier. »

« Et moi? Tu dois bien avoir un plan pour nous sortir d'ici? »

« Attendre que l'on vienne nous chercher. En attendant, fait ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire. »

Drago marmonna quelque chose dont Harry ne comprit que les mots _putain_, _balafré_ et _enfermé_. Le Gryffondor ria un peu avant d'avoir pitié et de lui proposé de l'aider.

« T'aider à lire ton courrier? Je savais bien que tu ne savais pas lire. » dit-il, goguenard.

L'insulte fit rire le brun, laissant Drago vexé. Habituellement, il se mettait toujours en colère quand il l'insultait. Il prit alors un air boudeur qui fit rire Harry encore plus. Une fois calmé, il expliqua à Drago ce qu'il doit faire, s'il accepte.

« C'est simple, les lettres qui sont rose, rouge ou parfumé vont sur cette pile de lettres » dit-il en pointant la plus haute pile « Celles avec un sceau vont sur celle-ci » Il pointait maintenant la pile moyenne, « et les autres, tu les lis et les place dans la bonne pile. La plus petite pile tu lui mets les lettres qui n'entrent dans aucune catégorie c'est à dire que c'est rien d'important ou que ce n'est pas des lettres d'amour ou de fan. »

Ils passèrent un instant en silence avant qu'Harry ne commence à rire au éclat.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter? »souffla le blond

Une fois arrêter de rire, il pu poursuivre :« Écoute celle-là…

Mon cher et tendre amour,

Il y a tellement de temps que j'essaie de trouver le courage de t'écrire et bla bla bla(imaginé un texte 'romantique' …parce que franchement, je sèche sur la lettre)…

Signé Mary-Lee Stewart, Glasgow, Montana, États-Unis

Elle est vraiment timbré cette fille. Si elle ne venait pas de l'autre côté du continent, j'aurai presque peur de me promener dans la rue.» 

Tout en pointant la plus grosse pile, Drago rétorqua :« Tu aurai du lire celle que j'ai lue tantôt, elle décrivait dans les moindres détails comment elle te ferait jouir si elle t'avait sous la main. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, elle se décrit comme étant une belle grande blonde très passionnée aux yeux bleu. Elle t'attendrai nu dans ton lit après une dure journée de travail. Très descriptif et très chaud comme texte.»

« Si tu veux, tu peux la garder. »

« Vraiment? Cette fille ne t'intéresse pas? Pas même pour alimenté tes nuits en solitaire? »Demanda Drago

« À moins que les filles ne t'intéressent pas? » ajouta-t-il malicieux

« Je ne suis pas…gay Malefoy ok? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malefoy? »ajouta Harry soudain paniqué alors que le jeune garçon s'approchait de lui avec un regard de prédateur devant sa proie.

« Je vérifie si tu n'es pas menteur Potter. »souffla le blond avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle du brun.

Au début, Harry ne réagit pas, trop surpris pour le faire. Par contre, lorsque le blond demanda l'accès à sa bouche, il lui donna. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelque instant avant que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir. Ils se séparèrent, mais restèrent front contre front.

« Pas gay hein? » souffla Drago en regardant la bosse dans le pantalon du brun.

« Bah peut-être un peu en fin de compte » sourit-il avant de boucher l'espace entre eux en l'embrassant.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté de la porte, Sanayan et Hedwige se partageait le trou de serrure pour voir ce qui se passait.

_« On devrait peut-être leur laisser leur intimité non? »_ proposa Hedwige

_« Tu as raison. » _

Ils restèrent quelque instant loin de la porte avant de se jeter un coup d'œil et de revenir en vitesse regarder ce qui se passait.

Drago glissa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Harry et ce dernier gémit. Harry était maintenant coucher sur le sol et Drago était à califourchon sur lui. Les lèvres de Drago quittèrent celle de l'autre garçon pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Il gémit puis sentit Drago sourire contre lui. Ce dernier alla lui mordillé le lobe d'oreille puis il sentit son chandail être retiré. Drago l'embrassa un peu partout sur le torse et il joua quelques instants avec ses tétons. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à l'érection impressionnante de son amant. Il dégrafa lentement le bouton avant de descendre encore plus délicatement la fermeture éclaire de son jeans. Impatient, Harry lui supplia de se dépêcher, mais il ne le fit pas. À la place, il prit encore plus son temps, malgré sa propre libido. Une fois que le pantalon eut rejoint son t-shirt, il caressa son érection à travers le boxer.

« Drago…s'il te plait… »

Drago lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant. Il glissa ensuite sa main dans le boxer pour effectuer quelque va et vient contre le pénis d'Harry. Le jeune homme se cambra et il grogna de protestation quand la main s'arrêta. Le boxer disparu et la main fut remplacé par une langue mutine. Il gémit encore une fois et il cria quand Drago le prit complètement en bouche. Alors que Drago le suçait, Harry avait complètement perdu la carte. Il ne savait plus où il était ni qui il était, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Drago savait se servir de sa bouche et de sa langue. Il gémit fortement avant de se libérer dans sa bouche. Drago revint ensuite l'embrasser et Harry en profita pour inverser la position. Maintenant assis sur lui, Harry l'embrassa passionnément avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'il était bien trop habillé. Après l'avoir vaillamment dévêtu, il entreprit de lui rendre la pareille. Soudain il fut ramener en haut, à deux pouces du visage du blond.

« C'est en toi que je veux venir »

« Bien sur _mon amour_ » Harry avait dit ses deux derniers mots dans la langue des serpents.

Il fut inconfortable au premier doigt, il se crispa au deuxième et se retint de crier au troisième. Mais après quelques instant, il se sentit mieux et il entreprit lui-même les premiers mouvements. Quand les doigts de Drago touchèrent sa prostate, il cria de plaisir. Les doigts furent remplacé par la verge de l'ex-mangemort. Ils finirent tout les deux par éjaculé, à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Drago prit sa baguette pour les nettoyer et pour lancer un sort de protection contre les MTS et un sort contre les MMTS(maladie magique transmissible sexuellement). Quand il se tourna vers Harry, il s'aperçu que se dernier dormait, nu sur le sol. Il sourit en se disant que décidément, il pouvait dormir n'importe où. Il tassa une frange de cheveux et caressa doucement sa cicatrice.

«Bonne nuit Harry. » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement la cicatrice et de s'habiller.

Il hésita longtemps devant les boxer noir d'Harry avant de les réduire et de les mettre dans sa poche. Il alla ensuite à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et se sortit une cigarette. Il en était à sa troisième top quand : « Fumer n'est pas bon pour la santé tu sais. »

« Comme si sa dérangeait quelqu'un. »

Il protesta quand Harry lui enleva la clope des main pour la porter à sa bouche.

« Hey, qui est-ce qui disait que ce n'était pas bon pour la santé? »

« Parce que tu t'en soucis? »

« Non…je…et puis va te faire foutre! »

Il lui prit sa clope.

« Seulement par toi! »

Drago s'étouffa avec la fumée.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi. Ce qui c'est passé ce soir était… »

« Une erreur? » l'interrompit Harry « tu en es sur? »

Harry avait acculé le blond mur et avait collé son corps nu contre celui habillé de Drago. Ce dernier avait soudainement de la misère à respirer. Celui-qui-a-survécu-et-vaincu lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je peux te l'avouer là, puisque nous quittons Poudlard aujourd'hui. Au pire, je devrai me cacher de honte toute ma vie, mais j'aurai été honnête avec moi-même. Pour moi, ce soir c'était tout, sauf une erreur. Je rêvait de se moment depuis longtemps. Tu sais pourquoi? »

Drago, tétanisé ne su quoi répondre et Harry interpréta son absence de réplique comme un non.

« Parce que… je suis amoureux de toi Drago. »

Le blond avait fermé les yeux et son cœur battait la chamade. Le manque de chaleur quand Harry recula le fit frissonner et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de lui retenir la main. Il se retourna vers lui, et Drago s'approcha doucement de lui. Il pencha un peu la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Encore une fois, sur le sol de cette pièce, ils firent l'amour.

_Point de vue d'Hedwige_

_Mon maître ouvrit enfin ma cage enfin ma cage et la première chose que je fis fut d'aller voir Sanayan. Nos maîtres respectifs avaient enfin décidé d'emménager ensemble et moi et 'Nayan allons habité au même endroit. En plus, ce sera parfait pour élevé nos futur enfants. Nous devrions nous y mettre ce soir. J'aurai aimé en avoir avant, mais élever des petits bébé quand on ai loin l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas évident_

_Point de vue de Sanayan_

_Je vois ma belle s'envoler vers moi et je la trouve majestueuse. Elle se pose doucement et nous nous embrassons tendrement. Après Poudlard, Harry et Drago ont continué à se voir. Ils vont se marier bientôt et souhaite adopté un ou deux enfants. Franchement, moi et hed' avons fait du bon travail!_

Fin

Je me suis aperçu alors que je suis en train de terminer cette fic (que j'avais commencer avant le tome 6) que ma fic ne respectait pas nécessairement le monde de vie des hiboux et des chouettes alors disons que puisqu'ils sont des hibboux de sorciers, ils sont spéciale ok? loll


End file.
